Mirekequ (Dimension)
Mirekequ is the name of one of the seven new alternate dimensions in MCUE. Mirekeqe is a strange world that entirely changes depending on the time of day you are in. Portal to Mirekequ The portal to Mirekequ is created with five Topaz Blocks, a chest and a strange orb". First, the topaz blocks can be obtained from crafting 45 Topaz Shards. To make the portal put three topaz blocks on the ground next to each other and on the outside blocks, put two more on top so it should look like a short U. Once you put a chest inside of the blocks, it will turn purple and ask for the "strange orb" which can be crafted with a jade shard and a topaz shard. If you put the strange orb in the chest, the portal will form Day in Mirekequ Day in Mirekequ is a very happy place, just imagine peaceful mode, but a billion times more peaceful. There are many small villages full of friendly villagers and kind animals. There are many beautiful trees and hills, it is a very calm and serene place. You cannot get hurt or hungry. Night in Mirekequ As soon as night falls in Mirekequ, everything you have gotten used to, turns upside down. The trees turn into human eating plants. All the villagers, pigs, ect. Turn into hostile killers. The whole world turns into a wasteland! Whats worse is, meteors fall from the sky and as soon as night falls, your portal gets swallowed up! But everything turns normal in the morning... Battling Nightshade Nightshade is the boss-fight of Mirekequ and can only be summoned in this dimension. To summon him, you must find the Blossom Shrine which is hidden somewhere in the dimention. The dimention is 5k by 5k blocks and the shrine spawns in a random place. You can only find the shrine during the day. At night, you may find strange orbs lying around, you will need this. Once you have the orb, and it is day, find the shrine again and place the orb in the shrines center. The orb will glow, and when night falls, the shrine will glow very bright instead of dissapearing. Then an enormous evil flower will appear. It will be introduced as Nightshade. And then you battle it. You must have bow and arrow to defeat him. First, run away as fast as possible. It will start to charge at you, when it does, it opens its giant eye. You must get far away from it so you can shoot it's giant eye three times. If you survive to do it, he will scream and start to burrow into the ground. Now you must find his 4 healing posts that are somewhere in the dimention. Now he cannot heal, you must dodge his attacks and shoot his eye until he dies. Then he re-spawns and gives you two items as a sign of victory. The first lets you toggle the time of day in Mirekequ and the second instantly summons him again in case you are up for a rematch